twelve_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jang Rok Ha
}} | } }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Title Crown Prince of Seo Seo |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Profession Leader of the Western Nak Cheon Company |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Age 24 years old |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Debut Chapter 25 |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Gender Male |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Hair Black |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Eyes Grey |- ! colspan="2" | Relationships |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Father First Prince of Seo Seo |- style="vertical-align: top;" ! Aunts First Princess of Seo Seo Second Princess of Seo Seo Jang Rei |} '''Jang Rok Ha' is the Crown Prince of Seo Seo and the leader of the Western Nak Cheon Company. Plot In Yu Hyang Ru, Jang Rok Ha acts as Meng Gyeom's servant while they deliver the weapons from Seo Seo to the rebel army represented by Yi Jeok and Nabi. Rok Ha is served tea by Nabi first rather than his master Meng Gyeom. It is later revealed that Rok Ha is the master and Meng Gyeom is his servant. Rok Ha tells his servant that Yi Jeok and Nabi should not be underestimated.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 25 At the height of the plague at Moon's End Village, the ill people seek help from Physician Kim, the only doctor in the place. As they approach his empty clinic, an infected servant tells them that the physician came to the capital to find the cure for the plague, but failed to do so. He ran away knowing that he cannot do anything about this. Saying his last words, the servant succumbs to his death, making the people run away scared. During the ruckus, the Crimson Moon appears to the people and arms them with swords. He also promises to "illuminate their path" as a sign of resistance to the Imperial Family who does not do anything to stop the plague or to make a cure for it. In the woods, Rok Ha is met by his servant Meng Gyeom. They then leave the place so as not to get infected by the plague.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 30 After his appearance as the "Crimson Moon", Rok Ha trails Nabi in the middle of the night, but he is immediately caught by the gisaeng. He claims to be just curious and worried as to where she might be heading unaccompanied late at night. She reassures him that she is being accompanied by Mu Jin who instantly appears and tells him that Yu Hyang Ru is not much further. Because that is his destination as well, Rok Ha invited them to go together and wants to consult about the rumor of the Crimson Moon arming the villagers of Moon's End Village. He is then told that Nabi will just relay the information to her master. As they leave, Rok Ha's escort, Meng Gyeom, asks if they will 'take the bait'; Rok Ha confidently assures him they will surely take the bait.Twelve Nights manhwa, Chapter 31 Quotes * "Feminine wiles can be a formidable trap." (To Meng Gyeom) * "The age of the sun's protection is now over." (As the Crimson Moon) * "... I will continue to illuminate your path in silence." (As the Crimson Moon) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Imperial Family of Seo Seo